From the View of the Characters!
by Jazzi Strife
Summary: This is a collection of P.O.V. poems from FF7 characters. I have all the main characters done! I am now working on the lesser known people. Wish me luck! Please RR, Thanks.
1. Mortal Angel

Mortal Angel

(Aeris)

I'm running now, on my own

Past the village made of bone

Running to beat the hands of time

To fight one man's ultimate crime

I know my journey will end soon

But I must stop the up coming doom

Past the lake and down the stairs

I better begin saying my prayers

To save the ones I love is why

I chose to come here to die

My task is now done

Holy will soon come

I slowly open my eyes

The man I see just softly sighs

He thinks now that he's found me

Everything will go back to how it use to be

I'm sorry Cloud... I start to think

As I feel my heart sink

I know I'll miss his love

As Sephiroth comes down from above

His blade cuts through my fast

My end has come now at last

Strangely though, I feel no pain

My brunette hair cascades down like rain

I see Cloud reaching out

I'm suddenly so full of doubt

I fall into his open embrace

The last thing I saw... was his caring face

I hope you enjoyed reading my edition to Aeris's last moments in the game. I will soon have more poems posted up. I plan on writing one poem from each FF7 character's P.O.V. Please R/R! Thank you-Jazzi


	2. Pride

Pride

(Red)

You came by

And set me free

I never questioned

It's how I wanted to be

I stayed by your side

To help you on your journey

I had to, for my pride

But secretly... I worried

As the time went on

I began to feel alone

My pride was wrong

I just want to go home

I shorter poem, but still nice I think. It takes place not too long after the group leaves Cosmo Canyon, and Red's feeling home sick. Poor guy, please R/R Thank you-Jazzi


	3. Carefree Pilot

Carefree Pilot

(Cid)

Everyone fights

Or everyone dies

They're all caught up in each other's lives

But me?... I just look to the skies

Okay I know... this has to be the shortest poem in history, but I like it very much. As I was writing it, I just didn't see a need to continue with it. I hope you like it, if not tell me to continue with it. Please R/R Thank you-Jazzi


	4. Keep on Going

Keep On Going

(Cloud)

I wanted to be just like him

I knew the odds were slim

His power was beyond compare

Defeated all who would dare

But still I kept on going

Training each day was tough

My hands grew from soft to rough

Began to miss small town life

And the little home of the Strife

But still kept on going

My idol turned from saint to sinner

No longer felt like such a winner

Life, as I knew it, up in flames

I became drowned in blames

But still I kept on going

Ran away from my past

I chocobo couldn't of left so fast

SOLDIER was no longer a part of me

Everything behind, I still didn't feel free

But still I kept on going

I met the girl, fell in love

But then she left for the above

Taken away, never to return

Tears fell, my eyes burned

But still I kept on going

My target became him

In crater, light is dim

One on one, we fought, he died

A one winged angel that will never fly

Now I find myself alone again

My mission has finally come to an end

She will never again be by my side

I can't forget her, believe me I've tried

But still I will keep on going.

I hope you liked this poem, it was a new kind of style for me, but I believe it turned out nicely. Please R/R, thank you :) -Jazzi


	5. The Promise

The Promise

(Tifa)

We were never all that close

I needed love, you needed to fight

To be apart of SOLDIER far away

So I called you there that night

I had to tell you how I felt

We weren't adults, too young for love

But I felt it deep inside

So I met you under the stars above

I know you thought I was crazy

By the look in your eyes

But I made you make a promise to me

And to never let its memory die

But still you left me and your home

Just went along your way

To keep myself from falling apart

I have to believe you'll be back some day

A sad sort of poem that takes place during the flash back about the promise, and before. Showing that Tifa has always cared for the hero. Please R/R Thank You-Jazzi


	6. Fortune of Wonder

Fortune of Wonder

(Cait Sith)

Come one come all

To my own little hall

Here at the Saucer of gold

There are many wonders to behold

The Wonder Square is my home

Where I am never left alone

People are always going by

I tell their fortunes, or at least try

Third time is always a charm

My plush body could never cause harm

Huh? I insist I tag along

I feel something about that fortune is wrong.

I like this poem, because it's got some humor, and takes place when we meet him. If you didn't realize that's Cloud and Aeris he's going off with... please R/R! Thank You -Jazzi


	7. Thiefing Ninja

Thieving Ninja

(Yuffie)

Ninja by day

Ninja by night

I make people see things my way

Who cares if it's wrong or right

If I want it, I take it

There's nothing you can do

Think you can stop me? Hah! I doubt it!

Don't laugh! The next victim just might be you!

I like this poem... it may be one of my favorites. :) It's just so... Yuffie. I hope you like it as much, Thanks Please R/R-Jazzi


	8. Death of Fear

Death of Fear

(Sephiroth)

I remember long ago

Before I saw those books

Their wisdom, I couldn't let go

So I gave that town the works

After that, I hid away

My mind a jumble of thoughts

I trained for another day

When I would be strong

Now I know I am strong enough

To bring my plans to life

I know it will be tough

But the results will be great

I will now have the last laugh

Meteor will be coming soon

And this world will be blown in half

All will suffer just like I have

I know my life will soon expire

Cloud is coming to flight

But I feel just too tired

A fight to the death won't take long

Cloud comes forth, I do not care

I have lived my dream

Done what others could not bare

I was the master of the sword

So people think I was wrong

Do you think I ever cared?

I never felt like I belonged

So why should I feel pity?

I know where I will soon be

Is a place where I will belong

The blood makes it hard to see

I felt my body being torn apart

It brought fear deep into me

I looked at Cloud with wide eyes

I was feeling pain, how could this be?

The fire here, does not see me as a friend.

I wanted to wait to write Sephiroth's poem for last, but I couldn't wait. I don't know if it lives up to the Sephiroth name or not, but I hope you like it anyways. Please R/R Thanks-Jazzi


	9. A Father's Wish

A Father's Wish

(Barret)

Life as I once knew it

Is slowly ending bit by bit

Ever since Cloud came along

I can kiss normal life so long

We need to find a man named Sephiroth

Which to me sounds like a crock

But now we're leaving my only home

That giant city covered in a glass dome

Now we're miles away from my love

I swear to the gods above

When this is all over and done

All Marlene will ever know is happiness and fun

Yeah, it's short... but I couldn't see Barrett's poetry being very long... could you? It's short and sweet. I thought Barrett's poem had to be about his little Marlene. Hope you like it. Please R/R! Thanks -Jazzi


	10. Dying Regret

Dying Regret

(Vincent)

Does my soul feel at peace

Now that I can go back to sleep

Knowing the world is safe again?

No, a part of me remembers back when

My sweet Lucrecia was alive

I wanted her to be my wife

When I see her in the world beyond

How will I explain that I killed her only son?

Will she forgive me, or will she not

This inner feeling of blame, I've fought

I now fear death for the first time

I fear she will no longer want to be mine

Another short poem by me, but it is my favorite so far. It came to me while taking my Geometry test... hehe. Please R/R Thank you-Jazzi


	11. A Woman's Vengence

A Woman's Vengeance

(Jazzi)

Did you know Sephiroth could love?

Not too many do

But I swear on the heaven's above

He has fallen, it's not with you

That man and I are two of a kind

We do what only true lovers take part in

But now I find myself in a bind

Should I do the right thing or help him win?

No...I don't care what anyone says

He does care for me!

It's not a lie he speaks to get his way

He couldn't use me!

I love him too much...

Wait, am I just believing what I want to?

Is everything he says, lies and such?

Am I being used to do what he can't do?

No! My paradise has turned to hell

He's lied and cheated my heart

I can't hold my anger in, so I yell

I yell to the sky as it's torn apart

Lightning fills my heart and the sky

Sadness has flared into hate

That treacherous snake must now die!

I can't believe I noticed this so late

He will die by my hand

I don't care how

His blood will cover the land

I can't wait, he'll die now!

I see him, completely unaware of my plan

Just sitting there, thinking he's among friends

I sit in front of him, can I kill him? Yes I can

Should I do this? Yes, his life must end

My knuckles, white from my tight grip

I stare at his chest, my hand lays in wait

It moves without warning, his skin rips

I stare in disbelief, my hands begin to shake

My dagger hits its target without fail

Crimson blood begins to slowly fall

His skin starts to turn ghostly pale

The all mighty is mortal after all

The dying warrior slowly slips away

I am no longer the right hand of the Devil

But I replaced on that very day.

I don't know if Jazzi counts as a FF7 character, but she's my character in my book... and since it has Sephiroth in it as well, I figured I'd add it. I am a HUGE Sephiroth fan, so don't yell at me fellow Seph fans. This poem is not a spoiler for my book, just a scenario that I made up. Thank you and please R/R - Jazzi


	12. My Daddy, the Hero

My Daddy, the Hero  
  
From Marlene's Point of View  
  
Daddy, daddy  
  
Please come home  
  
But daddy, daddy  
  
Please not alone  
  
The flower girl brought me here  
  
She told me I had nothing to fear  
  
That I should be strong  
  
I could manage to get along  
  
But daddy, daddy  
  
I miss you  
  
Daddy, daddy  
  
I will always love you  
  
I will just sit and wait  
  
Hopefully you won't be too late  
  
I will always be proud to be your girl  
  
As you go on to save the world.  
  
Okay, I've been wanting to do a Marlene poem for some time now, but I don't quite think this poem is as good as I would have wanted. If you like it please tell me. R/R 


	13. Presence

Presence

(Cloud)

Wherever I go, he's there

When I breathe

When I dream

He haunts me

When I wish

When I miss

He reminds me

When I cry

When I sigh

He embraces me

When I plea

When I scream

He surrounds me

I can't fight it

I can't deny it

Wherever I go, he's there.

It just came to me, so I started writing. I know I haven't finished other characters yet, but this is here. Another Cloud P.O.V. poem with his haunting memories of Sephiroth. Please read and review. Thanks.


	14. Failured Success

Failured Success

(Sephiroth)

Cloud will come

And he will die

Foolish mortal

So eager to waste his life

Doesn't he know

That with Jenova by my side

I will remain alive?

He comes forward

Sword in hand

We will battle one on one

To the very end

Omnislash, what a sight

I start to laugh

But soon realize

My body is dieing

Jenova abandons me

To save her own hide!

The end has come now

The failure has beaten

The success.

I don't know if I care for this poem or not, but I am submitting it all the same. Please R/R on this Sephiroth POV poem.


	15. Broken Strings

Broken Strings

(Jenova)

In a rush of confusion

I grew in power

Come to me

And all shall be answered

My child

I will embrace you

And show you the way

That's right, set it a blaze

Watch them die by your flames

Good little boy, come to me

Yes, that's right, release the binds

With me, you will be invincible

My sweet little puppet

Do my bidding without fail

With just a single thought

I pull on your strings

You are my puppet, my slave

Forever one

Even as the fires of hell

Threaten to engulf us

You are smart to fear me

And what you're becoming

You're just like me

A monster!

How does it feel to watch

As you cut her down?

Don't pretend to care

Neither you nor him

Will mourn her for life

She was in the way

Get over it!

Call Meteor now

Do it!

Yes, the power will soon

Be ours

An empty world

Where we can rule

He's coming to kill you

Draw your masamune

Why are you just standing there!

No! Traitor!

Beaten by my own puppet

At least we will burn

Together in the fires of hell.

I know someone asked for a Jenova poem... so here it is! I hope it is what you wanted. I don't know if I care for it or not. Please RR. Thanks!


	16. Secondhand Love

Secondhand Love

(Tifa)

I remember the sweet scent

Blossoming flowers

How I grew to hate that smell

I watched in silence

As Cloud became intoxicated by it

His mind pushed me out

And welcomed her in

How could I not recent her?

She was foolish

Going all alone

Did she know how much it hurt him?

I hated her more

To see his pain

Would he mourn for my death

Like he did hers?

Would his eyes burn with tears

His hands shake?

Would he ever know I would

Happily die for him?

He seeked vengeance

Driven like a wild man

I helped him, wanting to stop the pain

I now realize I will forever

Be in her shadow

Sephiroth died and he still thought of her

Should I stop trying?

Will his heart ever open to me?

I wish I knew

Until I do, I will go with him

To the land where she rests

For all eternity.

I hope you like this Tifa poem. I am not a huge Tifa fan, so this was hard for me to do. I hope you like it. Please RR, thanks.


End file.
